


Teenage Icon.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Teenage Icon.

There are only so many observations one can make. The time spent watching will one day seem like time wasted, time that could have been spent loving him. There is only so much time to waste.

When I look back on all the occasions I watched him, I smile. It was the courtship, the merry dance, the calm before the beautiful storm. And now it all seems like so long ago.

_Day 109: Unusually he hasn't arrived to the lecture hall before me today. I sit in the dankly lit think tank thinking to myself about all the reasons he may not be here. I'm driving myself crazy and yet, I cannot stop myself..._

As I scribbled my mind onto the page, I had barely acknowledged the opening of the door in the back of the hall. Before I had chance to gather myself, a slender, tan hand was offering me a piece of folded sketchpad paper. I lifted my gaze to find the object of my affections staring back at me, hazel eyes illuminated with a smile.

"I know you like to observe." He said, wagging the paper in front of my face.

I softly took it from him and unfolded it with shaky hands. The images that reflected back at me were of myself, drawn in pencil, in various poses, outfits, places, situations.

I looked at him quizzically and he retorted with a dimpled smile.

"Since day one..." He smiled.

My words had escaped me and while I realised the gravity of this moment, our flirtation with observation seemed almost comical. He placed his large palms on my desk and leaned directly into my eyeline.

"I don't think words could express your beauty, it's singing to me."

**Every so often, someone will drift into your awareness and completely captivate your attention.**

**Every so often, someone falls in love with you.**


End file.
